One of His Own
by datsickboi
Summary: All she wanted was to keep on surviving. All he wanted was to have one of his own. She was just unlucky enough to catch his eye.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't help the annoyed sigh that escaped my lips as I pulled my mane back into a more controllable bun.

"Ya ready for another day of grueling work?" I teased Eddie the cook as he flipped a patty.

"It's three o'clock Irene. I've been working since six and don't get off until ten," his eyes shot up to meet mine, "So please just put me out of my misery."

I allowed a small laugh to escape my lips before shuffling through my pure and pulling out a familiar red capped bottle.

Eddie grinned as I popped it and passed him a couple caffeine pills.

After twisting the bottle back shut, I tossed it back in my purse. Quickly tying my apron across my waist, I shuffled out of the back room and into the main part of the dingy little diner.

The place was half empty except for the few shifty customers.

I took in a deep breath to prepare myself before diving head first into the job.

The hours moved by at a dangerously slow pace.

Dangerous in the fact that if time passed any slower it wouldn't be moving at all.

It had just hit nine, and the small crowds were thinning out.

The faces and orders blurred together, but a man in an unusually nice shirt caught my eye.

It was unusual to find anyone dressed so smartly in the Narrows, especially at this time of night.

My attention was glued to him and I grinned when he sat in a booth in my section. My curiosity was getting the better of me, completely shoving all my caution out the window.

He was cute, in a nerdy way, and I would even go as far as to refer to him as handsome. His hair hung loosely, escaping from the gelled back mass, but his most defined feature were his blue eyes that practically popped out from behind his glasses.

I approached him with a renewed energy that came from the excitement of something out of the norm.

"Hello, how may I help you?"

I mentally cursed at how thick my accent appeared when I spoke, hoping the man could understand me.

If he couldn't he covered it well, not giving away any emotion as he scanned his menu, and then me.

"Yes please. I would like the steak medium rare with a glass of water."

His slim hand passed me the menu which I politely accepted before turning on my heel and heading back to the kitchen.

Passing on the order to Eddie I quickly filled a glass with water before heading back to my customer.

I sat the drink down in front of the man before proceeding to dig through my pockets for a straw that I knew was there.

"It's rather scary, isn't it?"

"Excusé-moi?"

My eyes shot up to meet his as a small, almost unnoticeable smirk appeared on his lips.

"This villain running around, Scarecrow, was it?"

My eyebrows furred together, "Yes, it is. What is your reasoning for asking?"

He just shrugged.

"Simply curious."

I shook my head, turning back to the kitchen, still wondering why he had even brought it up.

It was only a few minutes before his meal was ready, leaving me to return with his meal.

"Anything else for you?"

"Yes actually." His eyes shot to my name tag, focusing before a small slightly sinister grin overtook his face, "Alice, you are French, correct?"

I nodded hesitantly. It was fairly obvious from my accent and it was even more obvious that he already knew the answer to his question, making me warry as to why he was even asking.

"I would assume you are about twenty-three, if not younger. Am I right again?"

I nodded again, growing more and more anxious of the reasoning for his questions.

"Healthy, beautiful, no boyfriend?"

This time I refused to answer him, which he seemed to take as an answer.

"Good. No family, or anyone who would come looking for you?"

These questions set off an indescribable paranoia as I turned, avoiding his last question all together.

As soon as I got to the back I began to break down, immediately being met by the concerned looks of my coworkers.

Since he hadn't necessarily done anything to me, not even directly threatening me, there was nothing anyone could do, except send out one of the male waiters to finish waiting on him.

I was allowed to hide out back until long after the strange man left, and even until closing time.

Eddie stayed for an extra hour after his shift with me and even offered to walk me home after but my shift, but I politely refused, no longer worried, not to mention my home was only a few blocks away.

I waved Eddie off before pulling up the collar of my heavy coat and heading out into the chilly Gotham night.

The barren streets had a sinister yellow glow from the street lamps.

Walking home, I would usually take a nearby alley way as a shortcut, but after the thinly veiled threat from the man earlier, I decided that was a bad idea.

This made the walk five minutes longer, but also a hell of a lot safer.

It turned out it didn't matter whether I went through an alley way or on a fairly lit street, because the minute I turned the corner a dark figure jumped down from the fire escape.

It was hard to tell in the lack of light, but I could just barely make out the burlap sack over the figures head. The imagery brought forth made it all connect as to who was standing in front of me.

Only one word came to mind.

Scarecrow.

Before I could even scream a hand was over my mouth, muffling any noise I could attempt to make.

I was so terrified I hardly noticed the needle that was inserted at the base of my neck, not until the liquid had been emptied.

There was no way to know what the liquid was, but based off the fuzzy effect it had on my head and the way it made my knees give out, I knew it wasn't good.

He swiped my legs out from under me, picking me up.

I only had time to slur out a few words before I knew I would be out cold, and in my tired state I couldn't think of how to form the words in english.

"Sil vous plait, Lassie moi allé."


	2. Chapter 2

There was a pounding in my head akin to the pounding that came with the consumption of too much alcohol.

My limbs were completely immobile and it felt as if there were weights on my eyelids, holding them closed and tipping me off to the fact that this wasn't just a hangover.

After a few moments of focusing all my energy, I was not only able to open my eyes, but also to sit up.

The apartment around me was pristine in the way it was organized and everything had it's own place. It was close to being creepily clean as it remained almost completely empty of any possessions that would be proof of it being lived in.

Focusing all my strength I used my shaky arms to propel myself onto my feet. Even with every muscle straining, I couldn't help crumpling to the ground in a small heap.

A loud bang I heard as I hit the ground, along with the discomfort that comes with having something dug further into your skin, alerted me to device wrapped around my ankle.

It was a slightly larger, metal ankle monitor with a few adjustments from the usual type.

Instead of just being plain black it had a small box cut into it that held a few test tubes filled with a yellowish liquid, as well as some spikes that poked into the skin of my ankle on the back of the black box.

I attempted to pull on it, but my attempts were futile as it was a thick metal.

"So, I see you're awake."

The strange man from the night before stood tall, shading me from the light the single lamp in the room provided.

"The sedative hit you hard. You were out for a full day." He hummed nonchalantly as he took a step closer to me.

I reacted out of pure fear, throwing myself as far back as I could until my shoulder blades hit the wall. My mind screamed to get up and run, but I barely had enough energy to go back the few feet that I did.

There was nowhere to go as he took a couple more steps before reaching me and squatting down so he was just above eye level.

I watched warily as he cocked his head to the side, eyeing me up, before his gaze fell to the metal contraption around my ankle, causing sinister smile to appear on his face.

His hands gripped my forearms as he pulled me, regretfully, to my feet.

"Welcome to your new home Alice. Be a good girl and we won't have any problems."

It was impossible to hold pack my shudder.

"Why am I here?"

I willed my voice to come out strong, I had already shown enough weakness as it was, but it came out as nothing more than a whisper.

His sinister grin only grew, causing my heart to race as he brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

"I've noticed they all have someone."

He pulled me to my feet, bringing me closer to him while he towered over me.

"Batman has little boy wonder, the Joker has his psycho dog, etcetera, etcetera…"

He trailed off as he spun my around and pulled me to his chest. We faced a mirror as his arms wrapped around my petite figure tightly.

"And I just decided, what's the harm in having one of my own."

I flinched at the harshness he accented the end of the sentence with.

"And that's where you come in. You're my little sidekick, if you will."

My head shook in refusal as I began to struggle against his grip, "Please, no. I am a stranger to you, I have no worth to you."

He tsked a couple times, shaking his head.

"You think I just chose randomly? That you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

My nod was timid, he undeniably made me feel like a child with his condescending tone.

"No Alice, I've been following you for close to a month, your ignorance is truly endearing. Tonight, was the first opportunity I've had though, otherwise you would have been in this situation a lot sooner."

Another involuntary shiver made its way through my body as his hand caressed my hip bone.

"You can't keep me here. I will get out, regardless of the time it takes."

His laugh took me by surprise. It was hearty and warm, as if he was genuinely amused at my defiance.

It took all my will power to not flinch away as he dropped his head to whisper in my ear, "That's what you think."

"You know that contraption on your ankle that you were admiring earlier," he didn't wait for a response before continuing, "well, it's an insurance policy of sorts."

My confusion must have been clear, because he let out another chuckle before continuing.

"I assume by now you have figured out who I am?"

I nodded.

"And you know what I'm infamous for?"

Another nod.

"Well those needles that are puncturing your skin, are attached to a few vials of my condensed fear toxin, the very same toxin that will automatically be released into your bloodstream if you step outside of the boundaries of this apartment."

There was no way in hell that he was telling the truth, so I decided to call him on his bluff.

Thrusting my elbow into his side, I shoved him away from me and maneuvered my way to the front door, which he had left unbolted.

Nothing happened as I swung the door open, giving me hope, but the millisecond my foot crossed the threshold, I felt the needles dig further into my flesh as something was injected.

The hallucinations took over immediately as the feeling of drowning overtook me.

I collapsed to the ground as my lungs filled with the liquid and all air was pushed back. I writhed in fear of death, my hand being the only part of my body that was outside of the apartment.

"I did warn you." The malicious voice commented as spots reached my vision and I struggled to get any oxygen into my body and eventually my brain.

I knew it was all my mind, and that I must have looked like a fish out of water, but as I began to lose consciousness, I realized how truly screwed I was.

The ankle monitor let out another beep as a second injection was made and my lungs were able to take in air again.

It felt as if my lungs would explode from the amount of air I was inhaling, and my body refused to respond to my willing it to move.

Two arms went under me, only to lift me up, but there wasn't much I could do as my eyes fluttered closed from exhaustion.

I struggled to get out my last words as I completely passed out, only being able to whisper out my thoughts.

"Tu as une monster."


End file.
